


A Little Bit Louder Now

by MistyAnn_Winchester



Series: Imagine a Smutty Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, its not that rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyAnn_Winchester/pseuds/MistyAnn_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean loving the sounds you make when he fucks you</p><p>http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/tagged/imagine/page/17#</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Louder Now

The boys had just come back to the bunker after being gone for a two week hunt. I had been injured on the last hunt and they made me sit out this one out. Sam and I had attended Stanford together and I was really good friends with Jess, so he was protective of me. Although I really enjoyed flirting with Dean while on the road, plus it was fun teasing him when I would walk out of a motel bathroom half naked. I saw the way he looked at me as I got dressed but he tried to hide because he knew Sam would slap him into next Tuesday if he tried anything. I loved making him squirm, and the next time I had my chance I was going to take it.

“Howdy boys” I say as I get up from the couch to welcome them home. 

“Hey.” Sam says to me as he hugs me back. “Im gonna take a shower and go to bed, those damn demons wore me out.” He gives me a smile and head to his bedroom.

“Hi Dean!” I say excitedly. He looks me up and down and assess my outfit; sweatpants and tank top with no bra. He didn't know it, but I wasn't wearing any panties either. I hug him and he returns the hugs but keeps me in his arms.

“Ive missed you.” He whispers in my hair. My whole body roars to life and I look up at him. I touch the scratch on his face and without thinking he leans in and kisses me on the lips. He pulls me in tighter and we continue to deepen the kiss. His hands skim down my body and he cups my ass in his hands and kneads my asscheeks hard enough for a moan to escape my lips. He groans in my mouth and smiles.

“I love that sound.” Dean mumbles as he lifts me up and slams me up against the wall that was about 3 feet behind me. I groan into his mouth and his breath hitches in response to my reaction. He shifts my weight and keeps our bodies touching as he walks to his bedroom and places me on my feet. He strips off my top and pulls down my pants, after realizing I wasn't wearing any panties, he looked at me and winked. I moaned in response as I reach for his shirt. The rest of his clothes fall on the floor fairly quickly and he has me on my stomach, pinned on the bed. He begins rubbing his dick on my folds, slowly allowing me to open up for him. 

“I wanna hear you baby, you understand?” He asks and I whine in response. It was more of an impatient, hurry up and fuck me whine, but he seemed to understand the double entendre. He enters me slowly, and when hes as deep as he can go he stops. I grow accustomed to his size and try to move my hips to let him know I'm ready for him to start moving.

“I can't hear you.” He teases. I whine in response and he pulls almost all the way out only to quickly slam into me.

“Oh, FUCK Dean!” I grunt. His smile is almost audible as he starts picking up and setting a steady pace. His balls slap on my clit as his rhythm becomes faster and I cant keep quiet and I can tell that's driving him mad. So I kick it up a notch.

“God Dead, your cock feels so good, don't stop.” I growl. He flips me over without ever breaking the contact between our bodies. He hovers over me and continues fucking me hard. I prop myself up on my elbows so our lips are touching, and I kiss him deeply while moaning in his mouth. His hips stutter but he finds his bearings again, but I can tell hes close, and my body can no longer hold it in any longer.

“I'm gonna...ahhh, fuck Dean!” I scream as I toss my head back onto the pillow and try to grip his arms tighter as if they could hold me to the earth and it feels like I'm floating. He comes with a primal growl and a final buck of his hips and his weight relaxes on top of me. He takes a couple deep breaths and maneuvers our bodies, and lays behind me, his arms wrapped around my body tightly in his embrace. 

“Why did we wait so long to do that.?” He asks.

“Because Sam would kick your ass.” I chuckle. He laughs softly in my ear and nods. There were three loud bangs on the door that made both of us jump.

“Can you guys keep it down, Im trying to sleep.” Sam shouts through the wooden door.

“Sorry Sammy! I dont think so!” Dean replies as he pulls me on top of him and starts kissing me deeply. I moan and he flips me down on the mattress and starts kissing me down my body. I start laughing as I hear Sam leave and go back to his bedroom. He won't be getting any sleep tonight, and neither will I.


End file.
